maka's secret talent
by RAGNOROKgirl564
Summary: ya so the title says it all maka has a secret talent with patty ,Liz, and tsubaki and when the guys acciedently follow them soul and the rest freak out like crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul eater: maka has a secret**

**Author: just call me shadowpaw****: D**

**Shadowpaw: my first fanfic!Yay!**

**Soul: you know for your first fanfic you really suck**

**Shadow: wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!Maka, soul is being mean to me!**

**Maka:***_**walks in room* **_**soul you got 5sec. to apologize before I maka-chop you!**

**Soul: pft. Shadowpaw does not own soul eater otherwise she would've made us vampires**

**Shadow: so ****true: P**

**Chapter 1: maka leaves**

Maka put down Soul's and her food on the table and went off to get soul. "SOUL! Dinner is ready!" "What'ya make?" he said making his way toward the kitchen. "Spaghetti with meat sauce." I answered. "Yes! My favorite! Thanks maka" "No prob." "Hey Soul, me, tsubaki, Liz, and patty are going to go shopping." "This late?" "Ya I know it's just complicating to say, even I think its complicating" "well ok see you whenever" "ok I'll leave when I'm done eating" "k"

**{A/N} ya sorry for the short story next will be longer I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2: maka leaves

(Maka's P.O.V)

I washed both our plates when we were done eating and left to my room to change. Soul just went to his room to watch videos on YouTube. I put on my clothes as fast as I could and ran out of the house. Right when I was out of the house I took out my phone and put a group call for me, tsubaki, and Liz.

**Maka: hey guys I just left the house where do you want to meet?**

**Liz: great. How about we meet at the side of the club!**

**Tsubaki: I'm fine with it how about you maka?**

**Maka: meet at the side of the club, .**

**Tsubaki and Liz: bye!**

I ended the call and walked to the club.

(Souls P.O.V)

I waited a few min. before I left to a club with the guys. I putted on my leather jacket and drove my motorcycle to the club to meet them. Right when I got there I saw black star and kid there waiting for me. "Hey guys" "what's up" "black star then yelled out the world and said "come on let's get this party started." We got in and ordered some beer for the all of us. Right when we were almost done with our drinks some random person wearing a tux said "ok ladies and gentlemen it's time for karaoke night, any volunteer's and oh ya tonight it's Japanese night!" right when that was said 4 girls got on stage and all of us couldn't believe our eyes while everybody screamed and chanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: maka's secret is revealed**

(Soul's P.O.V)

What the heck were they doing here! By the way everybody chanted their names they came here a lot. "What the heck, they lied to us!" black star yelled. I covered his mouth so they wouldn't hear us .Kid then said "Can you shut up for once I kind've want to hear them sing." "Ya me to but I think we shouldn't tell them were here or they would freak out plus I'm not wanting a maka-chop for Christmas yet." I then took my hand off of black stars mouth right when they were about to sing and the announcer said "ok girls would you like to pick or randomly choose a song from a Japanese singer?" maka spoke up and said "randomly choose a song from yuki kajiura please." "Ok!" the songs on the screen started rolling which I suspected the songs would be in Japanese. Its screen finally stopped movin' and landed on a song called Mezame and all the girls just smirked and giggled while other people just started to chant which most of them were Japanese. The announcer then said "ooohhh that's a tuff song, are you sure girls?" they all nodded their heads. I wondered whether or not the Thompson sisters knew how to speak Japanese and I finally asked kid "hey do patty and Liz even know how to speak Japanese?" "ya they do, before I got them off the streets they accidently got themselves on a ship to japan and when they finally got out they were already there, they had to get in good with the new country so they learned to speak Japanese there then they finally found a ship coming back here so they snuck in before anybody could realize they were there and that was there story." "Cool"

**Finally I'm done, well see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the song begins!**

The song then started to play and I guess maka was the main singer because she sang first while the rest of the stayed silent.

**Kanmi nen tedi Kanmi nen tedi**

**Daiya Kanmi nen tedi**

**Isareya Imentadi aisareya**

**Amentia mentai yahora**

**Kanmi nen tedi Isareya**

**Imentadi aisareya Amentia mentai yahora**

**Aah re Aah re**

**Aah re miyae**

**Itonari mistahora Ireyen ahaasa**

**Aah re (kanmariya aa)**

**Aah re (kanmaridista)**

**Aah re miyae (kanmariya aa kanmaridista)**

**Itonari mistahora (kanmariya aa kanmaridista)**

**Ireyen ahaasa (kanmarie kanmarie)**

**Aah re Aah re**

**Aah re miyae Itonari mistahora**

**Ireyen ahaasa**

**Aah re (kanmariya aa)**

**Aah re (kanmaridista)**

**Aah re miyae (kanmariya aa kanmaridista)**

**Itonari mistahora (kanmariya aa kanmaridista)**

**Ireyen ahaasa (kanmarie kanmarie)**

**Kanmi nen tedi**

**Imentadi aisareya**

And that was the end and everybody started to cheer in japanese. Then a lady that looked like she was from japan came on stage with really fancy clothes and everybody stopped cheering and stared in amazement as for the 3 of us we didn't know who that lady was.

-**next chapter explains more and if u look on youtube u might know who made that song**


End file.
